Of Ditches, Snowmen, and Hot Chocolate
by The Queen of Valencia Torgue
Summary: On the way home from a movie date, Elsa and Jack go into the ditch. Anna's on her way to rescue them, but in the meantime, what shall they do? Build a snowman, perhaps? Fluffy as all get out. Lot's of Jelsa. AU oneshot. Enjoy!


**I have a paper due in the morning, half a book and a presentation to do for another class, calc homework, and a physics final on Monday, so of course, the only logical thing to do is write fanfiction. I was browsing the Jelsa fanart google image page when the inspiration hit. It's so fluffy I may die. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had been planning on heading home after the movie, but when they stepped out of the theater, they found that the snowstorm that had been forecasted for that night had arrived earlier than expected.<p>

"You can't drive home in this, Jack," she told him. "It's too icy."

He smiled back at her mischievously. "I could always fly instead, Else," he replied. "Just ride the wind all the way home."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I guess you'll have to stay at my house tonight. My parents are still out of town, but Anna will be there."

He shook his head. "You and your old-fashioned notions. I swear, if it was socially acceptable, you'd still insist on bringing a chaperone along on our dates."

Elsa frowned, opening her mouth to reply, when she caught sight of his teasing expression. "Oh very funny," she said, bumping his shoulder with her own as they walked across the parking lot to his car.

Snow was still pelting down, and it took them a few minutes to brush off the entirety of Jack's vehicle before they could leave.

"Brr," Jack shivered, starting the car to let it warm up.

"Oh, don't be a baby. It's not that cold," Elsa laughed.

"You know, sometimes I think that you're actually the Snow Queen in disguise or something," Jack told her. "The cold never bothers you."

The statement earned him a light punch to the arm, as she replied,"Well, in that case, you're Jack Frost." She paused a second, then broke into a grin. "Oh, that would be the cutest thing ever!"

"What would?" Jack asked, buckling up and putting the car into gear, then starting to slowly navigate the snow covered parking lot.

"Jack Frost dating the Snow Queen. It would be so adorable, don't you think?"

"Mm. Very," Jack said, a little absently. His attention was focused on the road, at least, where he thought the road was. It was getting a little difficult to tell.

They listened to the radio for a bit, Elsa checking her snapchat on her phone and Jack trying to concentrate on driving. But suddenly—

"Whoa!" Jack yelled, wrenching the wheel to the right as the car began to slide.

Elsa shrieked, grabbing for the safety handle as the vehicle spun once, and then off the road into the ditch.

There was silence.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh. Good."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing broken. On me, anyway. Not so sure about the car."

"Good. About you, I mean. So... what do we do?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I've never been in the ditch before. But the car's still running, maybe I can back us out." He put the car in reverse, gave it some gas, and nothing happened. "Maybe forward?" he muttered, shifting gears and trying again, but to no avail. "Looks like we're stuck," he said. "Wonderful."

Elsa cringed. "Sorry I live out in the country," she said. "This wouldn't have happened if I lived in town."

Jack shrugged. "Nothing you can do about it. I live like an hour away, remember? I probably would have ended up in the ditch anyway if I were going home."

Elsa bit her lip, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Suddenly, her face lit up. "I've got it! Anna has the truck for the weekend, Mom and Dad took her car. She can pull us out! We're only about ten minutes from the house. She'll be here in no time!"

Jack looked visibly relieved. "Great idea. Call her."

Elsa dialed, praying that her little sister would pick up her phone for once.

"Hello?"

"Anna?" Elsa sighed in relief, "Wonderful! We need your help!"

"With what?" Anna asked. "Oh, by the way, how was the movie?"

"It was fine," Elsa replied, "But now we're in the ditch. Can you bring the truck to get us out?"

There was silence on Anna's end for a moment. "Do I have to? It's blizzarding out there."

"Actually," said Jack, who had been listening in, "It looks like it's clearing up a little."

Peering out the window, Elsa saw that indeed, the snow had stopped falling and the moon had come out, leaving the field by the road looking like it had come straight out of a Christmas card.

Anna sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll come pull you out. Do you guys have a towrope?"

Elsa looked to Jack. He winced.

"I'm thinking that's a no," Elsa told Anna.

She sighed again. "Kristoff borrowed the one from the truck last week. I'll have to run next door and get it first."

"You're the best," Elsa told her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there in like, half an hour," she replied. "Stay warm. No kissing."

With that, she hung up, and Elsa relayed the plan to Jack.

"So we've got like half an hour then?" he asked, a sly look creeping onto his face.

Elsa nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well then," he said, unbuckling his seat belt and turning to face her. "There's just one thing to do."

"What's that?" she asked as he leaned in close, lifting his hand to brush a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"The logical thing to do when trapped in a ditch with a gorgeous girl on a wintery night with the moon shining," he whispered, cupping a hand behind her head and guiding her in close.

She closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss, only to open them, confused, a few seconds later when it didn't come. Instead she found her boyfriend's face inches from her own, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Three minutes later found them tromping across the moonlit field, chasing each other through the snow as they began to assemble a snowman. They rolled a large snowball, a medium snowball, stopped briefly to have a snowball fight, tried to make a small snowball for the head, failed because it turned out lopsided, pushed each other into the snow, re-rolled the small snowball, stacked them all up, gave it a couple sticks for arms and Jack's hat and Elsa's scarf, and declared him complete.

"Let's name him," Elsa said happily, her cheeks rosy red and her breath making a cloud as she talked.

"Olaf," Jack suggested. "He looks like my uncle Olaf."

Elsa giggled. "Your uncle looks like a snowman?"

Jack grinned. "You should see my aunt Lena."

They sat on the hood of Jack's car, gazing at the snowman now keeping watch over the silent field.

"It's so peaceful," Elsa remarked. "Beautiful."

"I've had a really great evening with you, Else," Jack told her. He chuckled. "Who knew that going in the ditch would end up this fun?"

Elsa looked at him, and he looked back at her. They leaned in, and—

"Hey! Lovebirds!"

They jumped, pulling apart and twisting around to see that Anna had arrived with the truck, and their neighbor Kristoff riding shotgun.

"I said no kissing!" Anna shouted as she climbed down from the truck.

Elsa blushed, looking at Jack, who just shrugged, a smile still plastered on his face.

Kristoff exited the truck, with towrope in hand. "Heard you needed some help."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that would be great." He grabbed Elsa's hand as they walked up the embankment to the truck, whispering to her, "Don't worry. When we get home..."

"Yeah?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

He grinned. "We can have hot chocolate!"

And laughing, they ran the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you liked this, go read "Just a Jack Frost to be Seen", my other Jelsa fic. And after that, I have a Rise of the Guardians one called "Jack's Frost" that has lots of feels. Or any of my other fics, really. Thanks for reading this one though. Don't forget to favorite! Queen out.<strong>


End file.
